Hades
Hades is a Noble Titan and the brother of the Titan leader Zeus, and the Chaos God Harkkon. Hades is the master of Death and he controls the lands of the Underworld and it is here where the dead come to rest long after they fall. His mastery of this land has been unchallenged for his entire excistence and this has left him more aloof then the other Titans who are constantly facing threats from the forces of Chaos. Hades was created by the Old Ones for the purpose of managing the souls of the massive number of mortals that would be dying on the planet. His role was to maintain the peace between the ultimate fate that awaited everyone on the planet but at the same time not make it so frightening that people didn't live their lives out. Hades was close with his brother Harkkon who during his early days controlled the Mountains. This closeness was something that he did not have with his brother Zeus of whome he shared a bitter hatred with, and this hatred escalated on several occasions and nearly boiled over after Zeus's son Hercules killed the son of Hades in battle. As it threatened to end in violence they were paused by the betrayal of their brother Harkkon who was corupted by Tzeneech and thus became their bitter enemy. Returning to the Underworld following her time at the Lodge of the Old Ones she would attempt to get Hades to intervene but when it became clear he would not she decided to go alone to rally support to get Hermes out of the Lodge, but Hades was unwilling to risk her life and instead imprisoned her within the Underworld Palace. During the Titan Civil War he led the defences of the Underworld which was attacked heavily by his brother Harkkon. The attack by his brother through off the love between the two and when Hades defeated his brother on the field of battle he paused unsure of whether he could kill him, and by the time he had decided his brother had fled the field. Following the Titan Civil War he became less and less involved in the affairs of the Titans to such an extent that Zeus was forced to on several occasions remind him of what his role was. Hades would be convinced by his brother Zeus to assist during the events of the Second Titan Civil war but the fact that his best friend Hermes would side with the rebels led to Hades doing little actual fighting but following the conflict he was made Hermes jailer. History Birth of the Titans See Also : Old Ones The Old Ones had used the Lizardmen in order to administer much of what they knew was neccessary for the planet, but as time went by their scheduals determined that they needed to leave the planet. The Old Ones knew their time on Earth would have to end but they wanted to make sure their world would be watched over. In order to leave behind something that would protect, guide, and further advance the denizens of the Earth. In order to do this they decided to create extremely powerful creations that would look over different areas based on the planet. The Old Ones created different Titans for different purposes, and with every piece of the lives of the mortals below looked after the world would advance in peace. The Titans would be given amazing powers that were nearly limitless within the region of Magi they also created called the Fade. Within the Fade they gave the Titans birth, and from this the Titans would become the vessels of the future goals of the Old Ones long after they would eventually leave the planet. Birth of Hades Hades was created by the Old Ones for the purpose of managing the souls of the massive number of mortals that would be dying on the planet. His role was to maintain the peace between the ultimate fate that awaited everyone on the planet but at the same time not make it so frightening that people didn't live their lives out. Hades was close with his brother Harkkon who during his early days controlled the Mountains. This closeness was something that he did not have with his brother Zeus of whome he shared a bitter hatred with, and this hatred escalated on several occasions and nearly boiled over after Zeus's son Hercules killed the son of Hades in battle. As it threatened to end in violence they were paused by the betrayal of their brother Harkkon who was corupted by Tzeneech and thus became their bitter enemy. Birth of the Fade In order to construct most of the world the Old Ones had turned from science, and their own massive technology and had instead allowed their Slann to control the process by which the planet took its changing form. The Slann used untolled Magi to shift continents, changing enviorments and many other things all with the use of their primitive Magi over the vast technology of the Old Ones. Because the Old ones had used so much Magi on the world the traces of it were sucked into a realm called the Fade, and left to fester under the protection of the Old Ones. With the Old Ones leaving they needed one of their Titans to protect and control the Fade. In responce to this need they created Tzeneech and put him in the role of protecting the Fade and anyone who used its powers. In order to control the Fade, which was the area that the Slann had pushed all of the Magi that they had used during the earliest creations of the planet, the Old Ones decided to empower a God of the Fade. The Old ones designed Tzeneech with the knowledge that he was most likely going to be the most likely to become corupted, and in this way they spent the most time of any of the gods they built. Believing they have done the best they could they finished the creation of Tzeneech and moved on to the other gods they needed to create, in order for their plan to work. Tzeneech became the master of the Fade, and in this way he controlled the setting of the Fade, and while the other Titans were able to menipulate sections of the Fade he controlled the ultimate power in the Fade, and it was through him that all Magi in the world flowed through. Old Ones Leave With the sadegaurds believed to be in place the Old Ones, begin deasembling many of their cities on the Earth. This process was obviously to make sure the advanced nature of the Old Ones wasn't allowed to seep into the growth of the races of Earth. The process of taking apart their cities was one that they had done on an inumberable amount of occasions and because of this they were able to deconstruct their cities in a very short amount of time. With their cities gone, the Old Ones packed into their ships and set out into space to their next destination. With the Old Ones gone their favored race in the Lizardmen was initially shocked and in disaray as to what to do with themselves, but as the Old Ones knew they would the Slann took control of the situation and led the Lizardmen towards the path of enlightment where they would act as the stewards of the planet. Other then the Lizardmen the only real effect that their departure had was that with them gone, their was noone truly watching the Titans and their successes and failures. Without the Old Ones interferance though the Titans should have simply been able to deflect any internal coruption through their internal device that made sure they never deviated from their assigned tasks. Madness of Gwynn : "He forced me to clean up the skeletons of the souls that didn't want physical form anymore, and it was in this task that I found my true calling. I truly understood what Slanaash had been telling me for the first time, and in that truth I saw the world." : ''-Gwynn'' As time went on Hade's control over the underworld was tested when before the Titan Civil War Gwynn would begin summoning massive numbers of the dead to his side, and attempted to overthrow his master in Hades. Gwynn has completely lost faith in Hades after he had begun making Gwynn clean up the skeletons of the souls that had departed their physical form, and in this embaresment had been easy pickings for Slanaash who fed his growing hatred for Hades, and pushed him towards darkness. Gwynn would fashion himself an entirely different physical form in the shape of every skeleton of every racae, and he begin to siphon the souls in the underworld into himself in order to gain more power. Hades felt the loss of so many souls and acted quickly by marshalling his forces against Gwynn who despite his massive power had a very weak force in the form of his skeleton army. The situation spun out of control until finally Hades and Gwynn came face to face, and Gwynn was defeated by Hades and thus banished from the underworld. Battle of the Underworld During the Titan Civil War Hades led the defences of the Underworld which was attacked heavily by his brother Harkkon. The attack by his brother cut off the love between the two, and led to an emotional argument as Harkkon attempted to enter the Underworld. Harkkon believed that so profound was their relationship that Hades would allow Harkkon to simply enter the Underworld unaposed, and thus enter Olympas from beneath the fortress itself. When he did come to the gates though he saw the massive army of Hades was arrayed against him, and Harkkon became emotionally unhinged that he believed Hades had betrayed him. Instead of waiting for the rest of his forces he simply attempted to charge through Hades forces but he and his elite gaurd became lost behind the lines, and by the time they were able to join together again they were trapped by the massive army of Hades against a large cave entrance with no escape. Defeat of Harkkon See Also : Harkkon With the forces of Harkkon badly damaged in the continues fighting Hades realized that his brother was trapped and thus he had been defeated. Hades defeated his brother on the field of battle but he paused unsure of whether he could kill him, and by the time he had decided his brother had fled the field. With his brother gone Hades could have marshalled his now free forces and attempted to assist the main battle in Olympas but instead he sat unmoving in the Underworld for the remainder of the conflict and allowed his forces to sit idle. Powers Like all gods, Hades was immortal and invincible to certain forms of attacks. Hades could also shapeshift, which he demonstrated during his battle with Kratos, as he increased his size throughout the battle. As a god, Hades has super strength. His power is rivalled only by his brothers Zeus and Poseidon. As the ruler of the Underworld, Hades had a good deal of control over the souls of the dead, to the degree where he was able to gift them to worthy mortals. While Kratos traversed the dangers of Pandora’s Temple, Hades gifted him with the souls of the Underworld to aid him in his journey. These souls are much stronger if they are summoned from the deepest depths of Tartarus. These souls literally mauled Kratos’ enemies to death, or weakened them enough for him to finish them off. Hades also carried the Claws of Hades, duel hook-ended chain-blades with the power of tearing the souls from any living being, including a Titan. They are depicted as being a set of spiked chains with two hooks glowing purple at the end of each. Hades is "draped" in them, and they are embodied with his magic powers. Using the magic stored within the chains, Hades can pull out the soul of his enemies. By absorbing souls, they allow Hades to become stronger, something he even references whilst battling Kratos, as he taunts him by stating his soul will only make him stronger. These chains are extremely lethal weapons as they allow Hades to attack at short and long distances. They glow with a dark purplish aura indicating the number of souls that it has absorbed. By absorbing countless souls, the chains' attack power increases as well as the speed . Hades has the ablity to summon legions of the undead as well as a wide array of undead beasts using the Claws' power. The chains were a very powerful part of Hades' arsenal, and with them he defeated many Titans in the War. . Free from certain limitations from his helmet, Hades could also use a powerful breath attack. Family Members Athena Cover.jpg|Athena - Niece|link=Athena Relationships Zeus Cover.jpg|Zeus - Friend/Enemy ''Early in their lives Hades and Zeus were very close friends but following the coruption of Zeus and execution of Hades wife and son at the hands of Zeus there is little love left and for Hades there is a growing hatred for his brother.|link=Zeus Chronos.jpg|Chronos - Friend|link=Chronos Category:God Category:Noble Titan Category:Titan